The technical field of this disclosure is computer systems, particularly, enhanced folded flexible cable packaging for use in optical transceivers.
Optical signals entering a communications chassis can be converted to electrical signals for use within the communications chassis by a multiple array transceiver. The configuration of optical signal connections entering the communications chassis and the circuit boards within the chassis require a 90-degree direction change in signal path from the optical to the electrical signal. This 90-degree configuration is required due to the right angle orientation between the customer""s board and the rear bulkhead of the chassis. Existing multiple array transceiver designs use a number of small parts, such as tiny flexible interconnects with associated circuit cards and plastic stiffeners, to make the 90-degree transition. The size and number of the parts increases manufacturing complexity and expense.
In addition, existing multiple array transceivers are limited in the number of electrical signal paths they can provide between the optical input and the customer""s board. It is desirable to provide as many electrical signal paths as possible, because optical fiber can typically provide a greater information flow rate than electrical wire. Industry and company standards further limit the space available for signal paths from the optical input to the customer""s board, limiting the space to a narrow gap.
Thermal considerations may also limit the signal carrying capacity of current multiple array transceivers. Heat is generated by electrical resistance as the signals pass through the conductors and as the signals are processed by solid-state chips within the transceivers. Limitations on heat dissipation can limit the data processing speed and reduce transceiver reliability.
It would be desirable to have a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver using a folded flexible cable that would overcome the above disadvantages.
The enhanced folded flexible cable packaging for use in optical transceivers of the present invention provides a 90 degree transition between an optical signal input/output at a communication chassis bulkhead, and folds 180 degrees around a horizontal heat spreader to provide the capability to wire electrical components to the flexible cable while maintaining the upper surface of the electrical components in close proximity to a heat sink. This allows signals to be transmitted through a multi-layer flexible cable without the mechanical stiffness associated with the bends that occur in conventional optical transceiver packaging. The packaging architecture system for a transceiver comprises a forward vertical carrier having an optical converter; a rearward horizontal I/O block, the rearward horizontal I/O block oriented about 90 degrees from the forward vertical carrier; and a flexible cable operably connected between the forward vertical carrier and the rearward horizontal I/O block, the flexible cable being folded to provide a first signal path and a second signal path. The multiple array transceiver makes the 90 degree transition within a narrow gap established by industry and manufacturing standards. The multiple array transceiver also provides cooling to the internal electronics through a heat sink attached to the flexible cable and the heat spreader, which concurrently mounts and locates the transceiver to a common host board.
One aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing a 90-degree transition between the customer""s board and the rear bulkhead of the chassis.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver with a reduced number of components for manufacturing ease and reduced cost.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing an interconnection containing a very large number of signal paths in a narrow horizontal gap.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a packaging architecture for a multiple array transceiver providing a thermally efficient design with heat flow to the heat sink split into two distinct parallel paths.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention, rather than limiting the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.